Generally, motorcycles and all terrain vehicles, commonly referred to as ATV's, typically include two, three and four wheel configurations. In the three and four wheel configurations, adjacent wheels are typically spaced apart to span the width of the vehicle and also share a common axle. Spacing apart the wheels also provides the ability to mount suspension and brake components to a common axle housing or to a wheel hub support structure located on an axle side of the wheel. In addition, conventional motorcycles often utilize a fork arranged where brake componentry can then be attached to the fork.
However, in a four wheel motorcycle type vehicle of narrow width and including an independent suspension system, a fork style frame arrangement is not available, and the spacing of the wheels may not provide enough space to mount brake components between the wheels. Therefore, typical brake systems with conventional mounting arrangements are not well suited for a four wheel motorcycle of narrow width that does not utilize a conventional fork arrangement for supporting the front wheels.
Thus, there is a need for a brake system for a narrow width four wheel vehicle that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.